


like the universe, galaxies

by hyungsobbing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, inspired from that episode where hyunjin talks about seungmin being a hyperactive child in the dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: Seungmin is a formidable opponent, but Hyunjin isn’t one to be underestimated.





	like the universe, galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that video on the show where hyunjin is talking about seungmin and him being roommates and seungmin becoming a hyperactive child in the dorms going around like AHHH and scaring hyunjin with a flashlight and also their NG fight scene where they just…hug.

“He’s started again.” Jeongin complains, slouching into the dining chair, lips pulled down into a pout as he fiddles with the loose strings on his sweater. Woojin sighs, half fond and half exasperated. “What did he do?”

“He hid my shoes!” Their youngest whines.

“Seungmin-ah!” Woojin calls, raising his voice. He’s answered by Felix’s telltale high-pitched scream, and thundering footsteps. Woojin turns back to Jeongin, shrugging helplessly. “Count yourself lucky you’re not the one he’s chasing after?” He offers.

Jeongin laughs, eyes brightening. “Hyung is so scary when he chases someone, it’s like a demon possessed him. And when he catches you…”

A clap resounds through the kitchen, and both of them look up, startled. Minho stands in the doorway of the kitchen, sunglasses perched firmly on his face. “You’re over.” He says grimly.

-

Felix shrieks, giggling uncontrollably. “Stop!” He gasps out, face reddening from exertion and he struggles to keep Seungmin’s hands away from his sides. “Surrender!” Seungmin commands, digging an elbow into Felix’s thighs, and both of them tumble down from their precarious position on the couch.

“How about a truce?” Jisung offers, legs crossed as he sits comfortably on the arm of the sofa after going down without much of a fight. He knew how to pick his battles, and as crazy as Jisung was, he wasn’t about to win a wrestle with a hyperactive Seungmin.

“What kind?” Seungmin says, raising his head as Felix sighs in relief.

“Let’s combine forces.”

“To attack Hyunjin?” Felix grins, recovered from the tickle attack.

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin confirms. “He’s in the shower now. You know what that means?”

“We off the hot water?” Felix thinks out loud.

“Too tame. How about we lock the door from the outside?” Jisung adds on.

“He’ll climb out from the window and flash everyone.” Felix disagrees, settling into a more comfortable position against Seungmin’s side.

“Let’s vandalize his shirt!” Seungmin pipes up, eyes lighting up.

“Oh, good idea. Permanent marker?” Jisung crows excitedly.

“No, I have a better idea.” He gestures for them to huddle around so there wasn’t any chance of Woojin or Chan eavesdropping and stopping their master plan.

(Or even worse—Changbin wanting to join in and ruin the surprise.)

-

“Dinner’s ready!” Woojin shouts from the kitchen and Minho echoes after him unhelpfully. Jeongin goes to pull Chan out from the depths of his studio and wake Changbin up from his two-hour nap on the floor of the studio. “Hyung, dinner!” He kicks on Hyunjin’s door as he passes, and hears a grunt in reply.

“Hyung, I don’t know where Seungmin, Jisung or Felix are.” Jeongin reports back to the kitchen, and Woojin ruffles his hair. “They’ll be out soon. Sit down with Minho first.” Jeongin complies, pulling out the chair next to Minho and dragging it closer to the older, leaning against him to read his screen from over his shoulder.

“What’s for dinner?” Changbin mumbles, rubbing his eyes, shirt untucked. “I’m not Chan, so it’s just kimchi fried rice tonight.” Woojin sets the steaming pan in the middle of the coaster, jerking his head at the plates on the dryer, and Changbin sets out the cutlery dutifully.

“Speaking of Chan, where is he?” Woojin asks.

“Present!” Chan says, ambling into the doorway. “How are you still so alert after two and a half days of no sleep?” Minho wonders out loud. “Hyung.” Woojin reminds Minho, who just shoots him a mischievous glance, saying, “No need to call me hyung, hyung.”

Woojin sighs in defeat, moving out of the way to let Changbin set down the cutlery. “Where’s the rest?” Jeongin shrugs, absorbed in watching some variety show on Minho’s phone.

“Hi, hyungs and Jeongin.” Hyunjin greets, shuffling into the kitchen and plonking into the seat next to Minho, shaking his head to dry his hair. “Stop it!” Minho complains, swatting Hyunjin away. “Wait, Hyunjin.” Minho pauses the variety show on his phone and Jeongin whines in protest.

“What’s that on the back of your shirt? Turn around.” Minho says, and Hyunjin turns around.

At that moment, Jeongin looks up and his eyes land on Hyunjin’s back, immediately starting to laugh. “What’s on my back?” Hyunjin says suspiciously.

“Nothing!” Jeongin laughs, and Minho snorts at his comment, drawing the older three’s attention.

“Oh, Hyunjin, what did you do to your shirt?” Woojin tsks, turning off the sink tap. “I don’t think the trust the stylist-noonas have placed in you is worthwhile.” Changbin comments, peering around to glance at Hyunjin’s back.

“What?” Hyunjin reaches around, patting at his back, and finding—nothing.

“What?” He repeats, frowning.

“Surprise!” Felix jumps around the corner and into the kitchen, Jisung and Seungmin flanking him.

“You should thank us for the makeover on your shirt.” Seungmin nods proudly, walking over and showing Hyunjin his blank phone screen, angling it just so that Hyunjin sees the wide hole on what should be the back of his shirt.

“You’re welcome!” Jisung grins, plopping down on Jeongin’s other side, and Hyunjin groans, annoyed. “It’s a good shirt!”

“It _was_.” Seungmin corrects, and it’s only because of his adorably cheeky smile that Hyunjin doesn’t launch the spoon of fried rice at his roommate’s face.

-

Hyunjin wakes up the next day when Seungmin draws the curtains open, and the mid-July sunlight floods into the room, eliciting a groan from him. “Why are you making me wake up so early?” Hyunjin burrows further into his bed, pulling his comforter up around him.

“It’s seven, and we have a schedule at Gangnam at eight thirty!” Seungmin pulls the comforter off Hyunjin. Flopping around, he buries his face into his pillow, hugging it tightly so that Seungmin wouldn’t steal it from him.

“Get up, get up!” Seungmin chirps, snatching his pillow away from him when Hyunjin begins to fall back asleep, and his face falls onto the bed in an uncomfortable manner. “If this ruins my nose, you’re paying for my surgery.” Hyunjin mumbles.

“Don’t worry, you’d look good even without a nose.” Seungmin remarks, opening their bathroom door. Once he’d locked it behind him, Hyunjin lets out a high-pitched whine, legs kicking the bed uselessly. “Stupid Seungmin,” He grumbles, hands clamping around his red ears.

He stays in bed until he hears the shower shut off, rolling off the bed and waddling to get a random shirt and pants. The stylist noonas would dress him up for the day, anyway. Tiredly, he rifles through their shared closet until he comes across a nice red hoodie, pulling it out.

Grabbing a random pair of jeans from the drawer, he stumbles over to the bathroom door just as Seungmin comes out, glasses fogged over from the steam. “That’s my hoodie.” Hyunjin points at the grey hoodie Seungmin’s shrugging over his head, nose scrunching up.

“That’s mine too!” Seungmin defends, and Hyunjin looks down at the bundle in his arms. Upon realizing that it is, in fact, Seungmin’s hoodie, he locks eyes with Seungmin and a look of mutual understanding passes between them, and Hyunjin shuffles into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “You have ten minutes!” Seungmin shouts, and Hyunjin grunts in acknowledgment.

-

“For you!” Seungmin presents Hyunjin with a glass of milk some days later. Cautiously, Hyunjin plucks the glass out of his hands and sniffs it, raising his eyebrows. “Why?” He prods the glass, as if something like a dinosaur egg would appear if he inspected it hard enough.

“Come on Hyunjin, I spent so long preparing it!” Seungmin pouts. “It’s just a glass of milk, Seungmin.” Hyunjin mumbles, but tips the glass back against his lips as Seungmin watches expectantly.

It’s the first thing in the morning, and Hyunjin can’t be blamed when his taste buds work even slower than his brain, so he swallows a few gulps of the milk before choking abruptly, slamming the glass down on the table. “Don’t break it,” Changbin murmurs, head pillowed on his arms on the table. When did he even get there?

“Salty!” Hyunjin gasps out, sticking out his tongue, reaching for Changbin’s glass of water, taking a large gulp of water, deaf to the older boy’s mumbled protests.

Seungmin bursts into uproarious laughter at Hyunjin’s pained expression, eyes squeezed shut like he’d just ate a lemon. “I thought you liked salty stuff, Hyunjinnie!” He crows, picking up the glass of milk and emptying it into the sink.

“That doesn’t mean I want half a kilogram of salt in milk!” Hyunjin finishes the glass of water and sinks down into his seat, burn of the saltiness beginning to wear off.

“Your face, though!” Seungmin coos, running a hand through Hyunjin’s hair fondly.

Hyunjin slumps further down into his seat, eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re not angry, are you?” Seungmin ruffles his hair, leaning down to look into Hyunjin’s eyes. “Don’t be angry, it was just for fun!” Seungmin tilts his head so his face obscures Hyunjin’s field of vision.

“You’re annoying.” Hyunjin pouts.

“Seungmin is sorry, Hyunjin-ie!” Seungmin claps his sweater paws together, turning up his aegyo ten notches, and Hyunjin can’t stop himself from breaking out into a little smile at the absurd sight, ignoring Changbin’s fake retching from his peripheral vision.

-

“Got the goods?” Seungmin whispers although there’s no one in the house apart from the two of them, the seven of them having went for ice cream. Jisung nods, holding up a single egg, and Seungmin plucks it out of his hand.

“You know the plan?” He double confirms, and Jisung nods. “Just act normal.”

Seungmin nods firmly, placing the egg below Hyunjin’s comforter and pulling the thick blanket over the bed. “He won’t notice a thing until he lies down!” Jisung claps gleefully, and they hi-five.

As they’re stepping out of the room, the click of the door unlocking reaches their ears, and they hurry out into the living room just in time for Chan to step through the doorway, followed by the rest of them. “How was ice cream?” Seungmin asks innocently, elbowing Jisung when he snickers under his breath.

“Didn’t bring back any for you.” Hyunjin singsongs teasingly, and Seungmin sticks out his tongue childishly. “I didn’t ask!” Seungmin retorts.

“Don’t fight, boys.” Minho says idly, pushing past them into the kitchen.

“Shut up!” Hyunjin and Seungmin say together.

“Jinx!” They chorus, and Seungmin narrows his eyes at Hyunjin. “I said it first.” Hyunjin crows.

“No, I did!” Seungmin argues, poking Hyunjin in the chest.

“I said it first!” Hyunjin whines, and Felix breezes past them, flicking Seungmin a questioning glance and a raised eyebrow, and Seungmin nods imperceptibly in return, shooting a thumbs up at him.

“Me first!” Seungmin parrots.

“Give me back my hoodie then!” Hyunjin huffs. “I don’t have it with me. It’s hot today, why would I wear it?” Seungmin knocks Hyunjin’s head with the back of his knuckles. “Stupid!”

“Where is it then?” Hyunjin questions, and Seungmin thinks of the grey hoodie stuffed beneath his pillow so he can hug it at night.

“I threw it away.” He says nonchalantly, and Hyunjin screeches, lunging at him. “I’ll throw yours away!”

-

“Target locked.” Felix whispers dramatically under his breath from the open door, Jisung snorting. “Shush!” Seungmin scolds, phone in hand, filming Hyunjin as he walks to the bed.

“What?” Hyunjin says sitting down just a few centimeters away from the implanted egg.

“Nothing.” Jisung says innocently.

Hyunjin glares at them suspiciously, but lies down anyway.

_CRACK!_ sounds through the room, muffled by the comforter and Hyunjin shoots up, frowning. He peels back the store-bought comforter to reveal the crushed egg on the bed, and then turning up to glare at the three of them.

Slowly, he digs his fingers through the mess of yolk and egg white on the bed, and charges towards them before any of them have the chance to react. “You’re dead!” He shouts, smearing the runny remains of the egg on Jisung’s hair, and Felix ducks out of the way, but not fast enough before Hyunjin shoves little pieces of the egg shell down the back of his shirt.

Turning to the last victim, Hyunjin raises both hands menacingly. Seungmin puts his hands up in surrender, backed against the wall. “Nope, wasn’t my idea!” He laughs nervously, eyes flicking from the ruined egg remains on Hyunjin’s fingers and his new shirt.

Hyunjin runs towards him, tackling him to the floor and smearing yellow over his shirt. “Gross!” Seungmin shrieks, and Hyunjin puts his cold fingers at the base of his neck, and Seungmin squeaks in outrage, pulling on Hyunjin’s hair. “Hwang Hyunjin!”

-

“Are you angry?” Seungmin whispers, both of them crammed into Seungmin’s top bunk bed as Chan and Woojin had taken Hyunjin’s stained bedsheets to be washed, but not before Chan shot a thumbs up at Seungmin and Woojin finished scolding them for the mess.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I already got my revenge.” Hyunjin says, voice muffled by Seungmin’s hair. “Stop moving, I want to sleep.”

“You sure? I can let you pinch me three times to make up for it.” Seungmin offers, head tucked into the space between Hyunjin’s head and his shoulders.

“Go to sleep, Seungmin.” Hyunjin runs a hand through Seungmin’s hair, and he hums in content, drifting off. “Goodnight.” He mumbles.

“Night.”

-

The next morning, Seungmin runs a hand through his hair in the shower, massaging the conditioner into his hair. The bottle was different, so he’d assumed Hyunjin had finished their previous bottle and replaced it with a new one, because the conditioner also felt different.

He rinses one last time and steps out from under the spray of water, switching off the shower. He shuffles sleepily to the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist, feeling blindly for his glasses. Finding them on top of the cabinet, he slides his glasses on, and looks up into the mirror.

To his shock, he’s greeted by a mop of peach pink hair on top of his head, and he stares it in horror and slowly dawning realization.

“Hwang Hyunjin!” 

**Author's Note:**

> seungmins red oioi hoodie n hyunjins grey dawn hoodie is a THING n i wanna squish them
> 
> (title from produce x’s super special girl...i just miss kim sihoon alot okay u will always be my one pick!)
> 
> typed this in 1h+ on a school night and im kinda proud...pls point out any mistakes bc i didnt check!!


End file.
